Yaoi
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Yaoi stories for myself and vampygurl402
1. Best Couple

Courage was quite comfortable sitting in the lap of Katz on the old red couch that use to belong to Eustace Bagges. Why shouldn't he, ever since the filming of his show "Courage the Cowardly Dog" he has found out Katz has been nothing but kind.

Sure they would fight sometimes but that was possessiveness . There were signs in Katz that would have startled Courage before like his possessiveness. Katz would always hold him a bit tightly when in public and even in private. When Courage finally had the courage to bring it up when they were snuggling in bed, Katz said "You can lose a lot in this world, I will never let anyone take you away" before saying "You were there for me when nobody else was."

Courage didn't exactly know what Katz had lost before joining "Courage the Cowardly Dog"

His parents, his job, his car, and his sister left to be a star in Hollywood in her own right.

Katz loved the kindness in Courage's eyes, the soft lavender fur, the easy steady breathing. He managed to get something more out of the show then just a paycheck. Katz got love out of Courage. When you finally get what has been missing from your life all these years. You hold it tight and say "all mine"

Courage always felt love in his co-star's arms as they snuggled. Katz would place his head on Courage's shoulder and as the time past the purring would send both sleeping peacefully dreaming about one another. The love was beautiful and they would be together for a little longer than forever. Statically longer than they should be together but there was nothing mathematical, factual, of calculated about this love. They would be co-stars on many shows and lovers for many nights.

Courage asked Katz if he thought he was pretty and he said no.  
Courage asked him if he would want to be with him forever and  
he said no. Courage then asked him if he were to leave would he cry, and once  
again he replied with a no.  
Courage had heard enough. As he walked away, tears streaming down he face Katz grabbed his arm and said...  
"You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be  
with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die"

They snuggled once more. The crimson fingers brushing and stroking softly the gentle sleeping dog who licked the hand in his sleep. The TV quietly showing the news. Katz looked at an award sitting on a night stand "BEST COUPLE" were the words engraved in gold. Katz smiled a bit, he had placed first in something finally. Something that really mattered to him and he had won. Life should not be lived like a game but if it was Katz was winning with the high score. Whatever the score might be, he wasn't keeping score. He was keeping track of moments that were worth living. None of the moments seemed to take place before he meet the purple dog. The words "BEST COUPLE" engraved in gold like Katz had his soul engraved with Courage's. He was truly winning the game of like, he enjoyed having a Player 2 around. He really enjoyed having Courage around.


	2. Hello Mom and Dad

Katz never expected it to be this easy...but so hard. Katz had always wanted to talk to his deceased parents but he ever knew what he would say.

So he sat there in the dark with Shirley the Medium stuttering on every word when talking with his mom. Tears poured out the yellow eyes of the red and purple cat.

Katz: M-mm-mom I l-l-love you.

Mom: I love you to son, I never stopped loving you.

Katz: That is all I e-e-ever wanted to h-h-hear. I never heard it from you.

Mom: I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never heard it and I'm sorry that you needed to hear it. You should have known that I loved you.

Katz: You were taken from m-m-me. You were gone too s-s-s-soon.

Dad: We had to save Courage's parents.

Katz: You didn't need to die...you didn't.

Mom: We love you more than you know. If only we could have spent those lost nights together. How I wished I could have been there for you. Your graduations, promotions, even in your worse nights. I wish I could have been there for you.

Dad: When you were at your worse, we knew it wasn't really you. Why did you hurt those innocent people?

Katz: I'm sorry...they were happy. I wasn't because I was lonely. I am a horrible person. I'm s-s-sooo sorry.

Mom: Nonsense. You aren't horrible. You made some big mistakes and you need to feel bad but we don't love you any less. I'm sorry you felt lonely.

Katz: But now I have Courage...and Cajun. I have Clutching Foot, Le Quack, The Queen of the Black Puddle. Kitty and Bunny are back together.

Mom: Tell Kitty we have always put her in our hearts.

Dad: And tell her to get a hold of us. She is such a sweet girl...I can't wait to see her. We got to go Katz, they are doing dodgeball in five minutes followed by handball.

Katz: I love you guys...please when can I see you again?

Mom: Any time. We will ALWAYS be with you. We are nearer than you imagine. We are in your heart and memory.

Shirley: Time is up Katz.

Katz: BYE MOM! DAD! I WILL BE HERE.

Mom and Dad: See you laaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeerrrrrr.

The signal fades. Katz pays Shirley before hugging her tightly. Shirley pats Katz back as he rest his head on her shoulder.

Shirley: I'll be here for you Katz. If you ever want to speak to your parents it is only a small fee.

Katz: T-t-thank you sooo much. I finally got closure.

Shirley: You finally found love.

Katz walks away as tears roll down off his face as he walks to the old house where his favorite pink pooch lives with him.


	3. Coming Back For You

Katz is driving in his truck down the dirt path of Nowhere. Katz eyes get tired and heavy, his thoughts start to drift.

 **Would I pull the trigger on our love?**

 **I know I would take a bullet**

Katz and Courage lay in their bed cuddling.

 **I'd hate to be hurt**

 **but I love the way you hurt me.**

 **I live for the pain.**

 **You numb the pain.**

 **I will be back for you**

 **but first I'm finding myself**

 **No, I'm coming back**

 **Because I always find myself with you.**


	4. Background Noise and Sweet Sounds

Katz now paced down the halls of the empty home in Nowhere. The red cat had turned off the TV that only gave him background sound. The cat's favorite purple dog and partner had left without warning in the early morning. The dog didn't even answer his cell phone after six calls causing the red cat to worry more. The sound of the ticking clock provided no relief for the cat as the hours past and no sounds from the door came to comfort the lone cat. It wasn't too long until the phone calls to his other housemates started. The red cat had called Cajun Fox hoping that the orange cooking fox would have answered that the pooch had been doing housework and errors for him. The next calls were to Kitty and Bunny who also had not seen the dog. The cat rushed off the phone after getting the answer he was hoping not to get "no". The door opened as soon as Le Quack picked up the phone causing Katz to turn his head and smile with relief. The red cat hanged up and rushed to hug Courage carrying bags.

Katz: Never leave me again.

Courage: I'm sorry, I was shopping. I got us cake...

Katz: For what? What's the occasion?

Courage: Just because I love you...uuuuhhhh cake is sweet and you are sweet.

Katz: hehehehe, you were hungry weren't you?

Courage: I was craving cake.

Katz: Say "Good-bye"

Courage: Why? I'm not going anywhere, I will never leave you.

Katz: I know but because you forgot to last time.

Courage: Good-bye.

Katz: Come to bed.

Courage: It's not night? I still got cake.

Katz: Oooh, you will find something sweeter.

The pooch followed the red cat to bed where the nuzzled together for a few hours with Courage resting his head on his partner's chest causing Katz to purr. The time pasted and both fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
